The present invention relates generally to cotton harvesters, and more specifically to an improved seal arrangement for the spindle assembly on such a harvester.
A typical cotton picker includes a row unit having a plurality of upright picker bars. A plurality of rotatable cotton picker spindles are journalled in the bars and are rotated at a very high speed. These spindles must receive a continuous supply of lubricant during operation, and retention of the lubricant within the bearings is difficult because of the high rotational speed and space limitations in the spindle bearing area. Normal sealing methods tend to fail prematurely, and maintenance of the spindle assembly becomes extremely expensive and time-consuming. The shortcomings of present sealing arrangements on cotton pickers increase the amount of lubricant required and the amount of soiling of the cotton by the lubricant. Available sealing methods which would increase the retention of the lubricant often are costly or would greatly increase drag on each spindle thereby increasing heat buildup and power requirements to drive a row unit. Other types of sealing arrangements are not easily adaptable to present spindle assembly configurations, and therefore are not retrofittable on existing spindle assemblies. Heretofore, there has not been an adequate spindle seal arrangement that seals non-moving components as well as relatively rotating components of the spindle assembly to eliminate passage of lubricant from the spindle area and permit longer intervals between service.